


Brave As A Noun

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crazy Fundy go brrr, Gen, If Snapchat decided to be a jerk after he won, Minecraft but it’s irl, Pet murder, Traitor Fundy, they still can respawn though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: Fundy, after losing the pet war against Sapnap, becomes a little...illogical. Dream, seeing that he can use this to his advantage, goes to strike a deal with the fox.Title from the song Brave as A Noun by AJJBased on a TikTok by @pickupstyxcos
Relationships: Fundy & Dream, Fundy & Nichachu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. I Could Go Off The Deep End, I Could Kill All My Best Friends

He..he lost.

Fundy bunched his hands into fists, staring down at the dirt outside of the arena he built.

He lost.

There was nothing else to barter with, no way to come back from this.

He was doing so, so well. Victory was almost surely guaranteed, a win for the underdog. Justice for Fungi, and the rescue of Niki's fish.

But now no justice had been served, and the fish, along with Fundy's special golden leggings (the drip), were at the mercy of his rival.

Tubbo and Jack stood nearby, but they couldn't do anything. They had to be neutral for this duel, that was what they all had agreed on.

So nobody could do a thing when Sapnap took both of Niki's fish in his hands and lit a fire right in front of him.

"Does this look familiar to you, Fundy?"

The fire reflected in Sapnap's eyes, making him seem even more malicious.

Fundy glanced all around, trying to find something, anything, to help him with this situation.

"Don't do it!" Fundy stared directly into Sapnap's eyes, trying to convince him. "Please, Sapnap, you don't know what you're doing."

The half-fox took a tentative step forwards. "You won fair and square-"

"Yeah, I did win." Sapnap smirked and held the fish closer to the fire.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Protested Fundy. "What you're doing now will haunt you."

"Fundy, eight or nine. One fish is eight, one fish is nine," the rival explained. "Your choice."

"This wasn't part of the agreement-"

"Eight or nine, Fundy," he continued.

"I'm not saying a number! It wasn't a part of the agreement." Fundy didn't know what else to do besides protest.

"Last chance, eight or nine."

"I'm not choosing!" 

"Fine," Sapnap said at last, picking both fish up higher.

Relieved, Fundy let out a small breath, his body becoming less tense.

Sapnap looked at him just then, his eyes displaying nothing but pure chaos. "Then they'll both go!” 

Rooted to the spot in total shock, the L'manbergian could do nothing but stare at the burning pets.

“Either return the pets to me, or inform me of their coordinates in two days.” Sapnap didn’t say what would happen if Fundy didn’t return them, but it would most likely end in another war.

He was outraged at Sapnap, a completely normal response to that situation. But anger wasn't the most heightened emotion Fundy was feeling at that moment.

It was 

_guilt._

What was he going to tell Niki? Those were her fish that just got murdered, and Fundy was mostly to blame for that.

If only he had just pushed his pride away for two seconds, he could've gotten the fish in return for giving back Sapnap's pets.

Fundy didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the now extinguished pile of ashes that used to be a roaring flame. Sapnap had left, and who knows where Tubbo and Jack had gone after the duel.

He let out a small laugh that bordered on crazed.

What was he going to do now? 

Not let Sapnap get away just like that surely. No, that guy would regret the day he ever decided to cross Fundy.

There was a deal, yes. A deal that declared the duel would be the end of this war, a deal that stated that Fundy must return the pets.

But...

What if he didn’t return the pets?

Sapnap had been so sure that harm had come to them. He had, in turn, ransacked Niki’s house to steal her fish, probably planning to kill them both from the start.

Fundy wasn’t a psychopath like Sapnap. He told Niki to kill Sketchers for revenge, but he still felt really bad about murdering an innocent animal. 

Then when he took Sapnap’s animals, he had carefully transported them and made sure they constantly had nutritious food and plenty of water.

All of nothing.

Fundy snapped right then. He had enough.

It wasn’t just this war, the slaughtering of his animals and the loss of the duel had only been the tipping point.

It had started from the war for L’Manberg’s independence, where his best friend betrayed him, Wilbur constantly pushed him to the side and being condescending, and Tommy just being himself and insulting everyone in a five-mike radius.

Fundy respected Wilbur, he really did, but Wilbur didn’t always have the best points or plans. In the debate, Quackity had better ideas, and actually listened to the fox, unlike Wilbur who just told him to sit down and be quiet. After siding with Quackity, Wilbur and Tommy were a little cold towards him for a good few weeks, after mocking Fundy’s attempt at his own campaign.

Everything, all at once, erupted.

There would be no more morals to follow, it didn’t matter anyways. There was no winning if you played by the rules, so Fundy would simply break said rules. Simple as that.

He didn’t care what people would think. If they think he’s gone totally bonkers, so be it.

Fundy strolled over to where the animals were hidden and dragged them in boats to Sapnap’s base.

The security camera outside of Sapnap’s base blinked red, showing that it was recording. Fundy gave a little wave and a large smile, before placing down a lava bucket in the middle of the pets. With the dogs and foxes whimpering in pain at being burned alive, Fundy stared straight at the camera with a maniacal spark in his eyes.

Then, he walked away without a second glance.


	2. I Could Follow Those Stylish Trends, God Knows I Could Make Amends

It didn’t take long for the news to spread.

Within a few hours, everyone on the SMP had heard.

Fundy went against his word and killed Sapnap’s pets, despite losing to him in a fair duel.

Wilbur didn’t like that.

“Hey, Fundy, do you have a minute?”

The president had entered Fundy’s base to have a talk, interrupting Fundy tinkering with a redstone contraption.

The fox looked up at Wilbur.

“Are you...alright?” The older man asked.

There were dark bags under Fundy’s eyes, and he still had a few wounds that he barely patched up. But that wasn’t the most unsettling thing.

His eyes just seemed...crazed. Pupils wide, and a sort of intense aura beaming from them.

“Do you need something?” He inquired, completely ignoring Wilbur’s earlier question.

Wilbur cleared his throat and shifted his feet nervously. “Yes, that’s right. I needed to talk with you about your...disagreement with Sapnap the other day.”

Fundy just stared at Wilbur.

“W-well, as you know, with my campaign for presidency, a wrongdoing one of my citizens and close companions could greatly harm my party...”

Wilbur cut himself off for a moment, seeing Fundy’s ears and tail start twitching.

“This wasn’t the first time that you have had these types of accusations, even against this same person.” Wilbur fidgeted with his hands, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere but here. “Sapnap is one of few possible voters we can sway to our cause, and you have kept destroying our chances. So until the elections have concluded, I will have to publicly state that we are in no way associated anymore. Since you have a residence in L’manberg, which I currently run, that residence will have to be closed off until further notice.”

“You’re...banning me from L’manberg?” Fundy laughed insanely, sending chills up Wilbur’s spine. “And you’re saying that we aren’t friends, or ‘associates’, anymore just for this stupid election?”

Before Wilbur could open his mouth to defend himself, Fundy interrupted him.

“Get out,” he growled. “I don’t want to see you again, even after the election.”

“Fundy-“

“Go!”

Nodding silently, Wilbur departed from his former friend’s base.

Fundy returned to fiddling with his invention, seething. 

How dare Wilbur! That so-called “fair” leader would sacrifice anything if it meant having power.

Before, Fundy had believed in L’manberg. He was convinced that Dream and his two companions were ruthless tyrants, which was a half-truth. But then, once the war was won, Wilbur became obsessed with accumulating power and swaying people to their ‘cause’, Tommy following like a loyal yipping puppy.

The only reason Wilbur started holding the elections was because he thought that he would be unopposed, and it would just make other people feel like he was less of a king and more like a president.

He didn’t expect Quackity and his party to campaign.

So now Wilbur was willing to do whatever it took to beat Quackity and gain votes, so that he could once again have total control.

He was no better than Dream. Actually, he was probably the worse of the two evils. Dream actually cared about his subjects, and as much as everyone said he was this big tyrant, really didn’t rule over them too harsh, only enforcing a few basic rules.

Nearby, having seen Wilbur leave Fundy’s base crestfallen, a masked ruler entered the base with a proposition.


	3. But I Have An Angry Heart, Filled With Cancers And Poppy Tarts

BAAN 3  
“I’m busy right now!” Fundy called out as he heard footsteps entering his base.

“You might change your mind after what I have to offer.”

That caught Fundy’s attention. It was Dream.

The large mask covered the ruler’s face, but Fundy could tell that he had a smug smile from the sound of his voice. He had somewhat expected Dream to come by, but he always imagined that it would be in revenge for his friend’s pets. He didn’t seem very angry now though.

“Yeah?”

Dream walked in and stood right next to Fundy, who had halted his fiddling with the invention.

“I have a proposition for you, one that might just work out for the both of us,” Dream explained.

“I’m listening.” Fundy stood up, looking at Dream curiously.

“I’ve heard that you’ve had a falling out with a certain president, one that just so happens to be my enemy. You see, I’ve been looking to reclaim the land through presidency.”

“But isn’t George running for vice president with Quackity?” Fundy inquired.

Dream sighed. “Yes, well, he isn’t too keen on my plans and has instead gone on to seek more power through L’manberg. I think you might know how that type of situation feels.”

Fundy looked down angrily.

“Sapnap doesn’t care too much for my idea, either, and is just seeing what either of the other parties will give him and how much chaos he can cause in general.” Fundy could tell Dream was annoyed at his friend’s choice. 

“I’m running solo, without a running mate, and I’m very sure that I don’t have the favor of most of the SMP, especially concerning the previous war against L’manberg.”

“What do I have to do with any of this?” Fundy raised an eyebrow.

Dream smirked. “Good question. You have inside knowledge of L’manberg’s plans, secrets about Wilbur and Tommy, and plenty of other information to sabotage their campaign.”

“Okay, but why would I feel obliged to do any of this, other than the fact that me and Wilbur aren’t the best of friends at the moment?”

“I can guarantee you a portion of the land, along with a large sum of diamonds. And,” Dream unsheathed his sword and smiled sinisterly. “I didn’t forget about what happened with Sapnap’s pets, but if you agree I can learn to put all of this behind us.”

Fundy nodded, feeling a bit intimidated but trying to seem nonchalant. “So I need to help you with getting some dirt on them. Simple enough.”

“One more thing!”

“What?”

“You need to pretend that you still want to be friends with them.”

Fundy grumbled. “Lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t updated in a bit and that this chapter seems a bit rushed and short, I’ll try to make chapters better next time.


End file.
